Overcast
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Summary: A Uchiha doesn't apologize because their never wrong. But Sasuke can make an exception if it means his sun leaves, because the moon is nothing without the sun.


Inspired by lovely icons from LJ, and written to show appreciation for them.

* * *

"Do you even care?" The softly spoken words, so different from the screams that had just recently ended, froze him as he stepped out of the house. He turned slightly and looked back, wincing at the silent tears streaming from hurt blue eyes. With only slight irritation at the thought of missing work he stepped back inside and slid the door shut. "Of course I-"

A scoff cut him off before he could finish the gentle (for him) statement. "I don't think you do." He opened his mouth to respond but the words didn't come fast enough as the shutting of a door reached his ears. A moment later it opened again. "I'm staying with a friend tonight." The door was shut again. He sighed and went to bed.

His dreams were filled with memories. He remembered their first kiss; the one that, no matter how accidental, had sent shivers running down his spine. He remembered their first fight, and how he was impressed that the so called idiot could ever even come close to him. He remembered the vow to become stronger, and the silent promise he made to himself to always be better. He remembered when he first acknowledged the other as 'friend' and the easy smile that spoke more than words ever could. He remembered when he left. He remembered when he was drug back. He remembered falling back into companionship and refusing to notice the way they were changing; the way he was changing.

He remembered watching the sun bounce off of golden hair and the way the eyes sparkled with every emotion. He remembered the desire to see that spark as often as possible. He remembered swimming and how he couldn't tear his eyes from the naked chest before him. He remembered that fight, and the first kiss done almost-on purpose.

He remembered the awkward questions and uneasy dates at the beginning. He remembered the kisses and touches that he still couldn't get enough of. He remembered when they moved in together. He remembered waking up to the smell of breakfast each morning; always the same for him and then ramen. He remembered the teasing banter that he now knew was flirting.

He remembered lying in bed and listening to that soft voice talk about everything. He remembered how the other feels beneath him, breath coming in pants and making speech impossible while they gripped one another almost desperately. Even in dreams he sighed contently and never wanted to wake. And then they changed.

He remembered the first fight they had when they were dating; he had forgotten they had a date and then brushed it off. He remembered the time he worked late on their one year anniversary and the yelling that followed, though the tear stained pillow he had found the next morning had been much worse. He remembered the time he had walked in and found Sakura in a compromising position with _his. _He remembered how he didn't listen to the explanations until Sakura had slammed him into a wall and shoved the pictures she had been taking in his face. 'For you!' she had shrieked as bemused passer-by's paused to watch.

'We were going to put them in different places so you would find one at random times! It was thoughtful!' She had stormed off. He had looked at the pictures that would make a porn star green with envy. He hadn't apologized. They never brought it up again. He realized every fight they ever had was his fault. He realized he never apologized.

He realized one day he would lose the only person to ever challenge him and love him for the fucked up person he was instead of the God everyone thought they knew. He decided he was never doing this sell assessment thing again; the truth reared its unsightly head and he wasn't sure he could handle it. He fought against the next memory, and he gradually woke up.

The first thing he heard was quiet sobbing, followed by his name choked through the tears. He felt the bed dip and tears splash onto his face as their owner leaned to look at him. 'I hate you…' His heart paused in its beating. 'But I love you.' It resumed at a faster pace than before. He couldn't lose his sun. He needed it too much. After all, wasn't the moon simply a reflection on its radiating beauty?

He felt the bed move as the other went to get off, and he panicked. With a blurted something he opened his eyes as pulled the other down for a surprise kiss. After a moment they relaxed and he reluctantly pulled away.

They stared at each other, his hands holding the other in place. "I'm…" He couldn't say it. The apology wouldn't come out. He cleared his throat. It still wouldn't come. He was a Uchiha dammit. They didn't apologize because they were never wrong. Tired blue eyes shut briefly before they opened again. "It's alright; I understand. You don't have to say anything." But he did, and he suddenly realized that. "I'm sorry." Both paused as the words forced themselves out. His lover radiated relief and happiness. "I'm sorry."

They came easier and the smile grew wider, and suddenly he knew he would be content it say only those two words for the rest of his life if it made that smile come out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sometime during this he had sat up and was leaning over the blond; he had never felt smaller. With a softer smile the shorter pulled him down into a soft kiss, no more than the brush of lips on lips. "I love you Sasuke, and I know you love me, but throw a guy a bone every now and then, hmm? I swear I won't tell anyone if you actually show emotion." He smirked at the irritated look he received and Sasuke felt his anger vanish.

For a moment he allowed his eyes to soften as he reached up to cradle the whiskered cheeks with tenderness he hated to show. "I love you Naruto." He pressed his forehead to the others, nuzzling the cheek and smiling at the embarrassed flush as the other jerked his head to the side with a smile. "Shut up bastard." He grabbed the hands and pulled them down, still grinning even as he kissed him again and again and again.


End file.
